Manufacturing of computers may involve several parties. For example, while an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) is typically synonymous with the branding of a computer, and is responsible for its overall quality, the actual manufacturer of a computer may be a different party. Third parties, such as operating system providers, who are not normally involved in the manufacturing process, may also have an interest in controlling the quality of some aspects of the manufacturing process. There is, however, no means to provide a third-party provider control over modifications made to the hardware (for example, parts previously approved for manufacturing) or software (for example, the boot image provided by the third-party) during the manufacture of a computer, other than through tight integration with the OEM and manufacturer of the computer.